You Don't understand
by mirandam
Summary: Draco and Ginny, worst enemies about to become more than friends R&R please
1. Let It End

You Don't Understand: Chapter one; Let it end  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own anybody :D Sorry. and please don't sue  
  
Ginny ran through the Barrier at Kingscross Station, far behind her older brother, Ron.  
"No!" she moaned "I'm never going to get a compartment" She fell onto the train just in time and walked down the aisle, occasionally peering into a compartment to find somewhere to sit. She finally found one, occupied by Ron, Hermione and Harry . Ginny blushed and rolled her eyes at herself. "He is my older brother's best friend" she seethed through her teeth, realizing just how nervous she was to sit with the boy-who-lived. Hermione glanced up out of a book and brightened at the prospect of a girl in the compartment. She patted the seat beside her and Ginny flopped down. Ron looked up, startled at the flopping sound Ginny had made. Ron rolled his eyes but didn't say a word, seeing Ginny giving him a dont-say-a-word look. Harry looked up also and he faintly smiled at her and whispered a small  
"Hello" Ginny blushed and smiled back at him. Ron rolled his eyes again and continued his conversation with Harry about the Chudley Cannons quidditch team. Ginny turned to Hermione and asked  
" How am I going to survive this year?" Hermione rolled her eyes and moaned.  
"What about me? I've got Newts, and I have to help these two with homework" She said, nodding her heads toward them. Ginny giggled and replied  
"Well, I've got Owls, and come on 'Mione you are over-qualified for taking Newts. and as for these two," Ginny just shrugged here and asked Hermione slowly  
"What do you see in my prat-of-a-brother?" Hermione looked down and blushed, and then shook her head sincerely  
"You know what? I have absolutely no clue" Ginny started to Laugh and Hermione joined in until they were clutching their sides in laughter. Ron looked over at his little sister and his girlfriend and raised an eyebrow in question. Harry started to laugh too and the four of them were soon laughing at eachothers laughing. The door burst open and standing there was Draco Malfoy, flanked by his two dumb goons, Crabbe and Goyle.  
"well look at this, The dream team and another little Weasley. Or should I now call her a weaslette?" Malfoy sneered Ginny's face heated up and she looked at Malfoy in pure disgust.  
"Malfoy how are you? How's your father. I heard Azkaban's been doing him well." Draco looked down at this feisty redhead and saw how much she had changed. She had grown up, her hair had grown curly and was now a bright red. Her eyes had deepened to a dark chocolate. She seemed to fit in with herself now. She had curves, but she wasn't plump like her mother. Any boy would have too of been blind not to see how stunning this girl had become. Draco just looked down on her and raised his eyebrow and asked,  
"How are you this year Weaslette. buy any new dress robes? or are you still wearing hand-me-downs from your oldest brother, Bill?"  
Ron jumped up and yelled  
"Malfoy, you git, leave my sister alone. If you don't I will hex you into next week!" Malfoy sneered and made a tssk tssk noise  
"Weasley, I'd be a little more careful if I were you. I remember the last time you actually tried to hex me, you ended up vomitting slugs" Ron paled as he remembered that day in the second year. Crabbe and Goyle sniggered and Malfoy cocked a smug half-grin.  
"Malfoy, get lost. Don't you have some death-eater thing to attend too?" Ginny asked airily. Malfoy movied closer to ginny and stood towering over her as he hissed  
"Don't mess with things you know nothing about, weaslette. Its all your little dream teams fault my father is in that hell-hole in the first place. And don't you ever talk about me in that way again." and with that Draco turned around and stalked out of the compartment, leaving a stunned Ginny,Ron,Hermione,and Harry to raise their eyebrows in surprise. All of a sudden, Harry laughed.  
"Nice job Ginny! none of us have ever been able to get him that pissed-off before...well except for the time he was turned into a white ferret!" Harry smiled fondly at this memory. Ginny smiled at the compliment from Harry and decided to stop thinking about Malfoy's remarks. Ginny picked up Standard book of spells, year 4 By: Miranda Goshawk and waited for the train ride to end. 


	2. Tutor?

Ginny walked into the great hall beside Karen and Marcy, her two best friends from the 5th year Gryffindors. She felt the glances that the male population were shooting at her and she blushed. Karen shook her head and laughed.  
  
"They are boys, of course they are staring. Get used to it Ginny"  
  
this made Ginny blush harder and Karen laugh harder. Karen was used to the looks of the boys, being a 5'7 black haired, green eyed girl. She was a stunning girl, though she had some resemblances to Harry Potter. Every time someone said anything to her about it, she would blow it off with a cool  
  
"No, Im Harriette Potterete"  
  
Karen definitely had a hard side. Well of course she would, her parents had both been killed in the war between Voldemort and Harry. They all knew it wasn't the final war, just another one of Harry's and Voldemort's run-ins. Ginny had been friends since Karen since their third year when they both got into detention for "disrupting" Snape's class. All Ginny had done was add a bit more murlap then necessary. Ginny and Karen had become fast friends plotting revenge on Snape and all the damn Slytherins for making their lives hell. When Karen's parents died in their fifth year, Karen had grown hard and cold. No one could break through the barriers and help Karen, it was definitely a struggle for Ginny to watch her everyday. Marcy came into their lives in the 4th year, then they had yet another detention. Marcy this time, had done her potions so wrong, she made the cauldron blow up. She was definitely another little Neville Longbottom.  
  
" Ginny, You have been beautiful for ever. Now that you've grown up and out..boy's finally notice it too..Don't worry..they aren't worth your time"  
  
Ginny turned an ever deeper shade of red as Karen said up and out. Marcy rolled her eyes and flopped down on the bench connected to the Gryffindor table  
  
" The boys at this school have too many damn hormones raging through their bodies"  
  
Marcy said, rolling her eyes for the millionth time that morning. Ginny and Karen sat down across from Marcy and looked around the Great Hall. It was almost empty, except for a few Ravenclaws, and a few Slytherins. Ginny looked up at the Slytherin table and felt somebody's gaze penetrating through her. Chocolate eyes met silver eyes. She stared deep into Draco's eyes and felt herself being pulled into them. There was too much malice and hurt...and what could that be? Yes it was, it was fear. Draco Malfoy looked scared and what else? Ahh weary. Ginny shook herself out of his gaze and gave him a tight-lipped smile. He just sneered and looked back to his breakfast. Ginny just shrugged, so much for being nice to Malfoy. Ginny quickly finished her meager breakfast and picked up her books, she walked along the hallways with the company of her friends and turned right when they turned left.  
  
" I have to see Snape about an assignment, I'll catch up with you guy's in the library later."  
  
They just shook their heads in agreement and bid her goodbye. Ginny continued down the hall, lost in thought. Looking up finally she saw the great dark door and raised her hand to knock.  
  
"Ahhh...Ms.Weasley. It's a wonder. You showed up on time, unlike the rest of the Weasley clan."  
  
Ginny resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Professor Snape. He was always trying to put down the Weasley's -subtely, yet surely-  
  
"Good morning Professor Snape, you wanted to see me about a new assignment?"  
  
"Yes, Ms. Weasley as I'm sure you know. You're failing potions."  
  
Snape said with a bit of glee in his voice, well as much glee as Snape could actually make. Ginny just looked towards the ground, not knowing what to say. It wasn't a shock, actually Ginny knew she was failing, but she just hated potions with a passion, it didn't help matters that she was terrible in it either.  
  
"Well Ms. Weasley. I know you don't have a lot to say for yourself. Obviously. I have decided that you will have a tutor. Every Tuesday and Thursday night, starting tonight, you will report here. Since I have matters to atted too, you and your tutor will be using the dungeons and I shall not be supervising. You are responsible for any items or ingredients that go missing. Do you understand?"  
  
Snape said as silkily as he could. Ginny could feel his shadow towering over her but she just looked up and said  
  
" Yes sir, of course I understand. May I ask, though, who is going to be tutoring me?"  
  
" The best student I have, Draco Malfoy. I'm sure you know him. Slytherin and a year ahead of you. Your brother and him do not get along"  
  
Snape said with a raised eyebrow.  
'Guess isn't as stupid as we all thought' Ginny thought dryly  
  
"Yes sir. I'll be here at...."  
  
"6:45"  
  
With that Ginny nodded her head and proceeded to walk down the hallway again when Snape called out  
  
"And Ms. Weasley, Don't be late"  
  
This time Ginny rolled her eyes, as he couldn't see her anymore. Ginny started to mutter profanity when she rounded the corner and ran into a billow of robes.  
  
"Damn it! Watch where you're going!"  
  
The angry robes said. Ginny recognized the voice at once  
  
" Ferret-boy, don't go running around corners."  
  
Malfoy looked across at Ginny, who was sitting across from her on the stone floor.  
  
"Weaslette, didn't your mother teach you to pay respect to the higher class?"  
  
He asked with a mean sneer.  
  
"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to talk to death-eaters..oops, I forgot, you are one?"  
  
She asked, with a confident air to her.  
  
"Weasley. As I said before, DO NOT talk about things you know nothing about."  
  
Draco said, launching himself to his feet. He looked down on her and smirked,  
  
"this is that it is always going to be like. Me looking down on you."  
  
Ginny turned red. The last remark hurt a bit, not that she would ever let him know.  
  
"Malfoy, get a grip on yourself. Oh and see you tongight"  
  
She said, jumping up, and snickering at his confused expression. Ginny picked up her books and continued around the corner  
  
'Damn Malfoy. I am NOT lower than him. I am a PUREBLOOD just like him. My family was just sensible enough not to join the deatheaters. Damn him.'  
  
Ginny walked into the library and scanned the room, looking for Karen and Marcy. She quickly strided over to them and banged her boks on the table, making everyone in the libraryjump. Ginny had the decency to blush before she hissed  
  
"I am being tutored by the one and only Slytherin Git. Malfoy"  
  
Karen and Marcy looked at her and their jaws dropped. Karen and Marcy's jaws dropped for different reasons though.  
  
" You get to be tutored by the Slytherin Sex God? Lucky girl"  
  
Karen said, shaking her long black hair. Marcy's eyes took on a rather dreamy expression.  
  
"Damn lucky girl, I can blow up the cauldrons, but Snape never ever gives me a tutor..even though I wouldn't mind having that Ravenclaw...He's so cute....Yumm...Oh, anyways, I would die to be tutored by the blonde and beautiful boy over there, who by the way is staring right at you Gin!!!!"  
  
Ginny whipped around to see Malfoy staring at her. As soon as he saw that she had seen him, he looked back towards Pansy and Blaise and laughed hard at something Pansy said. Madame Pince came over to tell them to be quiet, and Ginny got a feeling of satisfaction but she also felt this odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. Almost like she was jealous. She shook her head and turned back towards her books and forced herself to read. 


End file.
